Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an active-energy-ray-curable composition, a cured material, a composition stored container, a two-dimensional or three-dimensional image forming apparatus, and a two-dimensional or three-dimensional image forming method.
Description of the Related Art
In the active-energy-ray-curable-type inkjet printing method, radical polymerizable inks and cationic polymerizable inks have been used. Among them, the radical polymerizable inks have widely been used in terms of production cost and storage stability of the ink.
In order to improve productivity of inkjet printing, there is a need for an active-energy-ray-curable-type radical polymerizable ink that is cured at high speed with a small amount of energy.
As the composition suitable for the radical polymerizable ink, known is a composition including a polymerization initiator that includes a polymerizable monomer (e.g., (meth)acrylic acid ester) as a main component and generates radicals through irradiation of active energy rays. In order to be cured at high speed with a small amount of energy, there has been a proposed inkjet ink obtained by using the aforementioned composition (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication Nos. 2005-350551 and 2014-125557).
Moreover, there has been proposed a composition including an acylphosphine oxide-based polymerization initiator and an acridone-based polymerization initiator (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2006-154825).